


Wreckage

by MedicateMeDrMcCoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Car Accidents, Drunk Driving, F/M, Fluff and Angst, concerned Leonard, details after accident, graphic details, hospital stay, the results of drunk driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicateMeDrMcCoy/pseuds/MedicateMeDrMcCoy
Summary: You're out picking up dinner for you and the boys when you get blind sided by a drunk driver. Leonard has to keep you calm.





	

“Hello?” Came a gruff voice as it echoed through the speakers of the car.

“Hey Len, it’s me.” You replied as you turned on your blinker and looked both ways before pulling out onto a deserted street. “What did you boys want from the store again?”

“Weren’t you supposed to make a list?” Leonard chuckled lightly. You let out a small huff.

“I did, but your daughter was being a terror and I completely forgot it and left it lying on the counter,” you retorted just as the terror squealed in her carseat as if to reiterate your point.

“Oh, so when she misbehaves, she’s my daughter?” Leonard laughed into the phone “Hey baby girl, are you giving your momma a rough time?” 

“You know that’s how it works, Len.” You shot back as you looked in the rearview mirror as Emma immediately stopped squealing at the sound of her daddy’s voice. “Ugh, how do you do that? It’s so unfair!”

“It must be my Southern charm, darlin. It seems to work on the ladies, which I think you can agree with.” Leonard replied, his smug tone oozing through the car speakers.

“You’re hilarious Len, now what do you and Jim want for dinner?” You asked, exasperated as you pulled up to a stop light. Damn that man and his charm. You heard Leonard pull the phone away and began talking to Jim. You faintly heard something about hamburgers coming from Jim’s mouth. The stop light finally turned green and you began to make your turn. 

“Jim, you always…” you started to say but the words died on your lips as you heard the sound of screeching tires. You could see the headlights in your peripheral for a split second but before you could register what was happening, you're hit with the force of the impact. 

The other vehicle slammed into the passenger side, the sound of crunching metal filled your ears. The vehicle rammed you with such force that it sent your vehicle toppling over itself. You weren't sure how many times, the initial impact had slammed your head against the driver’s side window, spider webbing the glass. Your vision immediately went black from the impact. 

You slowly started to come to, but keep your eyes closed. Your head was pounding as you tried to take a deep breath, your chest ached in protest. The smell of burnt rubber and oil filled your nose. You swallowed thickly, a sharp metallic taste mixed in with your saliva.

You can faintly hear the sound of the car horn blaring in the background, the sound of your blinker still blinking resonated in your head. You could faintly hear a broken up voice in the background. 

“Y/N? Y/N, speak to me! Sweetheart? Emma? Can you cry for daddy? Please, someone, make a noise!” Leonard’s broken, staticy voice was frantic and worried. The sound of it finally managed to break your mind’s remaining fog as you slowly opened your eyes. You slowly moved your head around taking in your surroundings. All you could see was a tangle of metal surrounding you, pinning you in the seat. At least the car had thankfully come to rest upright. 

“Len…” you managed to croak out weakly, hoping he would hear your meager reply as you choked on the talcum powder from the airbag that lingered in the air. You lean your head back against the headrest, trying to breathe, your chest aching. You looked up to the rear view mirror to check on Emma but the mirror was gone. You tried to turn your head around to look but your body screamed in protest when you tried to move. 

“Thank god...Y/N” Leonard spoke quickly as he breathed out a sigh of relief. “Jim’s tracking the gps on your car and calling an ambulance. Are you ok? What the hell happened?”

“Accident... blacked out… Emma… Why isn’t she crying… Len…” You manage to slur out, your brain still addled from being smashed into the window.

“Y/N, listen to me darlin. I know this sounds bad, but you can’t help Emma if you don’t help yourself first. I need you to look at yourself and see if you have any injuries. Can you do that for me sweetheart?” Leonard asked as calmly as he could manage. You could hear Jim's frantic scrambling faintly in the background.

“Yeah… Okay” you agreed weakly, trying to put your remaining energy into your arms to get them to move. You slowly lifted your shaking hands to your face. Upon putting what little concentration you could muster into checking yourself for injuries, you felt a trickle down your neck. You ran a hand to the trail of blood and followed it upwards, it was coming from your ear.

“Ear’s bleeding.” You mumbled, feeling yourself getting tired already. Leonard cursed under his breath.

“Dammit, sounds like you’ve got a concussion, what else sweetheart?” Leonard asked gently, but you could still make out the tight tension in his voice. Then his words started to sound far away as your eyes started to droop. Leonard waited a few moments for you to reply, and upon hearing silence from you, began to worry.

“Y/N, darlin. Are you with me? I need you to stay awake sweetheart.” Leonard spoke loudly over the speakers, the static and buzzing from the mangled radio jarred you back around. You groaned loudly in protest as the noise made your head pound.

“There’s my girl. Stay with me sweetheart. Keep checking yourself, and tell me what else you see.” Leonard’s voice was strained, his calm demeanor quickly evaporating with your deteriorating state of consciousness and still no sound from Emma in her car seat.

You slowly lifted your head slightly from the head rest and began to look down at yourself properly for the first time.

“Oh…” You breathed out quietly, your eyes going wide.

“Oh? What does that mean?” Leonard asked quickly, your mounting silence causing his voice to edge on the side of panic “Y/N? Talk to me”

You stared down at your leg, a long piece of mystery metal jutted out of it. Your warm blood streamed out from around the metal at a steady pace, seeping down through your pants and soaking into the seat, and dripping to the floor below. You started to feel dizzy and lightheaded at the sight of it, and closed your eyes.

“My leg… fem… My fem… So much blood...” You trailed off groggily, not being able to get your brain to function enough to pull the word out the rest of the way. You hoped that Leonard would figure out what you meant. Leonard did, and this time he cursed out very loudly, causing Emma to begin to cry in her carseat.

“Emma…” You managed to mumble out, as her wails pierced through the rapidly forming haze in your head. It killed you that you couldn’t see if she was ok, or even reach out to comfort her. You had to take solace in the fact that she was at least crying now. 

“There’s my baby girl. It’s ok sweetheart, daddy’s coming.” Leonard spoke, fighting to choke back the tears as Emma’s cries pierced straight through his heart. Emma’s wails quieted at Leonard’s words, but still continued to fuss loudly in her car seat.

“Y/N, are you still with me darlin? Your femoral artery? How bad are you bleeding?” Leonard quickly turned his attention back to you, his calm demeanor all but gone by this point.

“A lot… Len, I can’t… I’m so cold.” Your hands went to your leg shakily as you tried to stifle the blood flow, but you were too weak to do anything more than apply faint pressure, not nearly enough to decrease the flow. Your eyes began to droop once more as your vision began to darken. 

“I don’t want to…Please... Don’t let me die.” You mumbled weakly as you faintly began to hear the wail of sirens in the background. Leonard’s frantic voice begging you to stay with him, faded quickly into the background as you slipped into unconsciousness. 

\------

You slowly came back to yourself, a soft beeping filled your ears. Your whole body felt heavy, dull aches began to fight their way to the front of your thoughts. You felt something wrapped around your face, you brought your hand up lazily to tug on the foreign object.

“Easy darlin, don’t mess with that.” Leonard ordered gently. “That’s your oxygen.” He added as he took your hand away from your face and into his own, squeezing it gently. 

“Thank god you’re finally awake. Can you open your eyes for me sweetheart?” Leonard placed his other hand on your face and ran his thumb over your cheek softly. You groaned at the thought of opening your eyes, but you tried anyway, fluttering them open.

“There’s my girl. Hey sweetheart, welcome back.” Leonard said softly as he stared into your bleary eyes, searching for any signs of pain or discomfort. You could see all the stress and worry in his eyes, the harsh hospital lighting accentuated the bags under them. His hair was all over the place, his face unshaven, his clothes were wrinkled and looked like they hadn’t been changed since he arrived.

“Awful.” you croaked out, voice cracking from lack of use. Your mouth was a desert, your leg was beginning to throb dully, your chest hurt sharply with each deep breath, and your head felt like it was full of cotton.

“I can just imagine sweetheart, I’ll get a nurse to bring some pain medicine. Here drink this.” Leonard replied as he poured you a small glass of water while calling one of the nurses. He brought the straw to your lips, and you sipped on it gratefully. 

“Thank you… What happened?” You breathed out as you let your head fall back against the pillow. Leonard let out an exhausted sigh and sat gently on the side of the bed.

“A drunk driver ran the red light and crashed into you.” Leonard started, voice laden with anger as he rested his hand back on your cheek. You could feel his hand trembling on your cheek, you leaned your head into his hand, earning a small smile from Leonard before he continued. 

“You’ve got a lot of bumps and bruises, a couple fractured ribs from the seatbelt, a pretty nasty concussion, but worst of all you lost enough blood for stage 3 hypovolemic shock.” Leonard sighed heavily. “It was real touch and go there for a while darlin, you had us all so worried, but you’re going to be just fine now. I made sure of it.”

“I can tell.” You spoke, voice still scratchy, “ you look awful. Where’s Emma?” You questioned as your eyes searched lazily around the room. Leonard moved slightly on the bed and pointed to the couch on the other side of the room. Emma was laying on Jim’s chest, with his arms around her, as they both slept soundly together.

“Emma is just fine sweetheart. No injuries at all, just a couple scratches.” Leonard replied and you sighed in relief. You groaned as you tried to shift yourself on the bed, but your body was too weak to comply. You gave up and sunk further into the bed.

“Try not to move too much darlin, they got you all bandaged up. Tell me what’s bothering you.” Leonard asked concerned as he began to fuss over you.

“Besides everything?” You groaned, the pain was slowly starting to increase, as you let out a breath and licked your lips. Leonard gave you a concerned frown while he tried his best to adjust the pillows under your leg and head better, and then moved to start fussing over your IV lines and bandages. You felt a smile tug up at the corners of your mouth at his mothering. You reached out weakly to catch his hand to make him stop.

“Have you even slept Len? Ate? Showered? And don’t you dare lie to me.” You asked as you narrowed your eyes in his direction. Leonard looked down sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

“This isn’t about me, darlin. It’s my job to make sure you’re taken care of. Are you comfortable? Hot? Cold? Can I get you anything?.” Leonard replied quietly before he quickly moved his attention over to Emma, who was beginning to fuss. Leonard got up quickly, walking over to pick up Emma before she woke Jim, thankful for the interruption. 

Leonard picked Emma up gently and walked her back over to you, cradling her close, trying to quiet her whimpers. Leonard sat Emma down by your hand on the bed. You managed to lift your arm up enough to run your hand over her dark tufts of hair as she reached out for you. You smiled down at her as a tear rolled down your cheek.

“Easy now sweetheart, you’re both okay. I’m going to take good care of the both of you.” Leonard replied softly, almost choking on his words as he watched Emma pat your arm lightly.

“I know, it’s just I…” You started began to say, but Leonard cut you off swiftly by planting a soft, slow kiss on your lips. The both of you relished the feeling of your lips on each others, the warm breath on one anothers skin. Knowing all too well that this could have all turned out completely different. You both reluctantly pull away from the kiss as Leonard moved to pepper kisses along your cheek and jaw, his stubble tickling your cheek, making you chuckle softly.

“None of that darlin, you’re both alright, thank god. Now, just relax now and get some rest.” Leonard said tiredly, yet stern, as he rested his forehead against yours softly and closed his eyes. You breathed out a sigh as you kissed the tip of his nose.

“Only if you do too.” You spoke softly, as your heart constricted slightly as you thought about how completely and utterly run down he must be. “You look like a hundred miles of rough road.” You could hear Leonard’s chest rumble with laughter at the insult. Leonard reached his hand up and gently ran his hand through your hair as he quietly stared down at you, relief flooding his misty eyes.

“I feel like it too.” Leonard breathed out a final laugh. “I promise I’ll get some, sweetheart. Let me make sure you’re taken care of first.” Leonard added gently as he sat on the bed and scooted close to you, taking your hand into his and kissing it softly.

“You better.” You warned quietly, as the nurse finally made her way in and pushed the burning liquid into your IV. Your eyelids began to droop and your body grew heavy once more as you snuggled comfortably into Leonard’s side, giving yourself over to the medicine in your veins and quickly falling asleep. Leonard reached down and grabbed Emma and placed her on his chest, holding her close, as she quickly began falling asleep. 

“My two girls. I don’t know what I’d do without either of you.” Leonard spoke to the quiet room, as he kissed your forehead and ran his hand over Emma’s sleeping head, coming to rest on her back. He closed his eyes, snaking his arm through yours and clasped his fingers in yours tightly. He finally allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief, thanking all of his lucky stars, before he finally allowed himself to fall into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
